Flertando com o Inimigo
by Emperor Hades
Summary: -Editado- Coleção de... flertes que não deram certo. E sim, eu ainda estou aterrorizando leitores de Bleach, mea culpa.
1. Ligações perigosas

_Não desisti de Bleach ainda. Ainda. Titio Kubo não tem bons advogados. _

_Segue uma historinha que eu talvez continue. _

**Ligações perigosas**

- Boa tarde, Kuchiki-taichoo~ou.

Byakuya não pestanejou muito.

- Boa tarde, como posso ajudar?

- Olha... Talvez você pudesse dar uma passadinha aqui, dar uma relaxada...?

- Seria bastante inapropriado sair durante meu horário de trabalho. Emergências poderiam ocorrer na minha ausência.

Na mesa ao lado, Renji arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, eu não estava pensando em nada muito demorado... No máximo, uma horinha ou duas, você sabe?

- Corroborando o que já disse, uma hora ou duas poderiam ser decisivas em casos emergenciais.

- E o que o faz pensar que o meu caso não é emergencial, Byakuya-taichoo~ou?

O dito capitão piscou.

- Talvez porque seu tom de voz não parece estar de acordo com o que se esperaria de alguém sendo mutilado por um hollow.

Renji largou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o capitão com algum escândalo em sua expressão.

- Hm. É que se trata de outro tipo de emergência, na verdade, taichoo~ou.

- Não compreendo que tipo de missão seria tão emergencial para me fazer sair daqui por uma hora ou duas. Podes explicar?

- Do tipo quente, suado e... pelado.

Byakuya parou. E olhou para o bocal do telefone daquela maneira que algumas pessoas, atrevidamente, diziam ser capaz de por um arrancar adulto em fuga, chorando.

Renji poderia ter jurado que o plástico borbulhou um pouco.

- Devo registrar minha incompreensão quanto ao rumo desta conversação. Não gosto de saunas.

Renji caiu da cadeira com um estrondo. Byakuya fez um gesto, pedindo silêncio.

- E, sinceramente, mesmo que eu não possa te ver pelo telefone, teria sido algo mais respeitoso vestir-se antes de fazer uma ligação. Passar bem.

Byakuya baixou o telefone um pouco incomodado. Sinceramente, a audácia dessa gente!

...

- Mais alguma idéia brilhante? – perguntou Ichigo, a face púrpura, enquanto batia o telefone.

Uma pena que Rukia não estava conseguindo parar de rir. Ela estava com várias idéias.

**Omake 01**

Byakuya não pode deixar de franzir suas sobrancelhas ao final do dia de trabalho, enquanto voltava para casa. Talvez devesse ter atendido aquele chamado, o indivíduo no telefone parecia algo ansioso e necessitado. Mas, possivelmente, já era tarde demais.

Amanhã faria Renji emitir entrar em contato com os demais esquadrões, solicitando informações sobre eventuais ataques de hollows a pessoas despidas. E suadas.

**Omake 02**

- E, claro, quero que essa comunicação seja entregue em mãos, para garantir uma resposta ágil e precisa. Se necessário, mencione a ligação assaz peculiar que recebi ontem.

Renji mal conseguiu permanecer são durante aquele longo dia.

_8D_

_Desfiles de sete de setembro fazem isso comigo. –oknão_

_Dedicada a todos que acham o máximo um cavalo passar na frente de um palanque cheio de milico cagando e andando na moral. _


	2. Mania de Controle

_Como prometido no capítulo anterior, eu continuo. Inspirada em fatos reais. /NÃO_

**Mania de Controle**

Quando Byakuya foi convidado por Ichigo para assistir um programa sobre os mestres da caligrafia, ele aceitou sem pestanejar. Era bom incentivar ares de civilidade e bons modos em pessoas que sinceramente não os tinham.

E não, sequer passou por sua mente nobre quaisquer segundas intenções para que o shinigami substituto fizesse um convite como esse.

...

A primeira parte do programa foi bastante esclarecedora, sem ser pedante, demonstrando de uma maneira bastante adequada as origens da tradição, com algumas comparações bastante sagazes entre os estilos chineses e japoneses. Em suma, Byakuya estava gostando do programa.

Já Ichigo se esforçava para não dormir. Rukia havia se levantado para deixar os dos a sós, digo, para fazer chá. Foi então que Ichigo resolveu botar o plano de Rukia em ação.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – perguntou Byakuya, lançando um olhar algo incomodado para seu até então bem educado anfitrião.

...

Rukia estava na cozinha, olhando para as folhas de chá. Por um lado, esperava que o plano desse certo. Por outro... temia não ter para onde correr caso tudo desse errado.

Talvez ela devesse deixar o chá de lado, enquanto verificava o que eles estavam fazendo. Talvez fosse a idéia mais trouxa, lesada, imbecil, retardada e outros tantos adjetivos que sequer podiam ser expressos por palavras.

Pé ante pé, ela foi até a porta da sala. E ouviu.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, abra as pernas nesse instante.

E ouviu. E voltou para a cozinha, deixou o chá de lado e foi procurar algo mais forte. O plano estava dando certo demais, pelo visto.

...

- Não.

A audácia de "certos indivíduos" impressionou o nobre por um nanossegundo.

- E porque não?

- P-porque não. Se quiser, q-que abra você mesmo.

Não estava na mentalidade ou na fisiologia a capacidade de falar algo assim sem gaguejar ou mesmo ficar cor de cereja. Byakuya... não estava nada impressionado.

- Que seja.

Antes que Ichigo pudesse bradar em alto e bom tom "Epa, epa, muita calma nessa hora!", Byakuya já havia se ajoelhado na frente de Ichigo, afastado um de seus joelhos com a mão esquerda, e colocado a mão naqueles lugares que pessoas de bem normalmente não mostram ao público.

Isso rendeu um gemido particularmente alto da parte do shinigami substituto.

...

Nesse momento, Rukia colocou uma cebola dentro do que estava bebendo.

...

- Como isso funciona? – Ichigo não precisava de uma análise muito pormenorizada para entender que Byakuya estava sem paciência.

- Só... apertar o botãozinho com a seta.

- Bom.

Byakuya, então, trocou o canal da televisão de volta. Para constatar que o programa já havia acabado. A atmosfera estremeceu por um instante, quando o capitão respirou fundo para manter-se sob controle.

- Eu não farei indagações sobre a finalidade de me convidar para assistir um programa assaz interessante para unicamente me impedir de assistir boa parte do mesmo.

Ichigo corou, aliviado.

- E mesmo que, confesso, esteja um tanto curioso para saber o que leva um jovem a sentar num controle remoto para contrariar seu convidado, também não inquirirei sobre esse assunto. Estou de saída.

Quando Byakuya saiu, Rukia chegou com o chá. Preparado num vasinho de planta, com meia cebola a título de decoração E que foi prontamente entornado sobre o sofá, quando tropeçou.

**Omake 01**

Voltando para sua casa, Byakuya novamente se viu pensando nos acontecimentos de seu dia. Principalmente no mais insólito deles. Teria sido algum tipo de ritual comum ao mundo mortal, algum tipo de convite a um duelo? Algum tipo de... brincadeira degradante? Será que deveria ter se portado de maneira diferente, dadas as circunstâncias, mesmo tendo apreciado sobremaneira o programa?

Amanhã teria uma resposta.

**Omake 02**

- O que o senhor acha, Senpai?

Byakuya parecia tão honestamente preocupado com a questão, que Jyuushiro Ukitake quase pensou em falar a verdade. Mas... não, ele não seria capaz disso.

- Não faço idéia, Byakuya. Talvez seja alguma atividade condizente com a faixa etária de Ichigo-kun.

Mas não mentiria também.

- Entendo. Obrigado pela sua atenção, Senpai.

**Omake 03**

Ichigo não estava preparado para um Renji irado, arrombando sua janela as oito da manhã. Da mesma maneira que não estava preparado para virar um Shinigami, virar um Vaizard, salvar sua amiga das garras malignas da Soul Society... vocês entenderam.

Mas nada o preparou para isso.

- PORQUE DIABOS KUCHIKI-TAICHOU ME PERGUNTOU SE EU SENTARIA NUM CONTROLE REMOTO!

_Sério. Não sei por que ainda faço dessas coisas. Eu tenho uma vida profissional conturbada, a faculdade tá exigindo cada grama de tutano do meu ser. –QQ_

_Mas daí eu lembro de como é bom receber comentários e continuo. E sim, isso foi uma indireta. Comentem. _


End file.
